


The life of the (lesser known) ghouls

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: De-aging, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Little snippets of the lives of the ghouls that aren't in the limelight.





	1. oh shit waddup

The kitchen seemed to have several things going on at once, lunch, dinner, dessert, and others littered the counters and kitchen island. A small ghoul tittered around the space, letting her long lilac hair follow her. Her blue dress and apron twirled and at first, glance would look like an ocean and it’s waves, ironically on the fire ghoul’s body.

“Hand’s off!” Her head whipped around as a glare was sent across the kitchen.

“How did you even know I was here?” Emerald eyes met emerald eyes as the sisters stared at each other. Pink against purple. Tall against Short. Older sister against younger. The two were complete opposites. Where Firefly is short, Aria is (slightly) taller. Long purple hair and short choppy pink hair. 

“Aria I can see your hair from the corner of my eyes.” The eldest stopped mixing contents in a bowl to scold the younger ghoul.

“Man Firefly,” Aria whined, “I’m hungry.”

Firefly turned her back and continued mixing her bowl before Aria stomped out of the kitchen to the common room.

Fly started to softly sing, pouring the batter into a greased pan. Dancing her way to the oven to let the sweets bake.

“Heya Firefly!” long white hair was in her line of sight as she was pulled into a hug.

“Hi Sunny,” Fly hugged her best friend just as tight, struggling to get her arms over her shoulders. Sunny slightly picked Fly off the ground, letting the almost 5-foot tall ghoul dangle from her arms.

Sunny’s dress seemed to have several petticoats underneath, making it poof out and swallow Fly. Her eyes, One blue and One swirled with brown, green, and blue. The freckles on her face made her smile stand out.

Another ghoul, this one male and taller than both the girls entered. Shaggy green hair and bright green eyes that matched Firefly’s. He marched in, wrapping both girls in his arms.

“I’ve missed you guys.” He nuzzled his nose into Sunny’s hair.

“Forrest,” Sunny set Firefly down before placing a swift kiss on his cheek, “We’ve missed you too.”

Forrest looked down at the girls, giving a lopsided smile to them both. “How’s my favorite sister?’

Fly chucked, “Careful Aria may hear you.”

“You’re a fucking dick Forrest, I’ll kick your ass.” Aria’s voice echoed in the hallway, slowly quieting with her movement.

“I love you Aria!” Forrest laughed.

“And how’s my favorite girl?” He pushed a strand of hair behind Sunny’s ear and softly kissed her lips.

“Gross.” The forgotten ghoul grimaced and hid her face. “I have never been happier that Sunny and I don’t share a room anymore.”

“We didn’t even do anything in your room!” Forrest threw his arms up before staring exasperated at the little ghoul. “You know that I respect your privacy Fly.”

“No brownies for you.” she turned on her heel, putting various dishes in the sink. 

“W-wait no.” Forrest quickly chased after her, ready to beg her for the sweet treats.

Sunny rolled her eyes at the two, a loving smile plastered to her face. “Fly is this all for Cinder and my psuto-father arriving? He doesn’t like a big fuss.”

“Hey, I always make a big fuss about dinner.” Fly shrugged before going back to ignoring Forrest for dishes.

Sunny laughed, turning to go to her little office when she bumped into her little brother.

Sunny was light and Cinder was dark. Cinder was night and Sunny is the day. Cinder stood at an even 6 foot, messy black hair hid his gold eyes.

“Do you know where Aria is?” His eyes swept the kitchen.

“I think she’s in her studio.” Sunny winked and quickly continued on her way.

Cinder groaned, hating the walk up to the bell tower.

After getting out of the dorms, he headed across the courtyard and through the main building, up the several flights of stairs and through the few rooms in the tower. There he was met with a room filled with drawings and paintings. In the middle sat Aria, sketching away in her book.

Cinder placed himself beside her, laying back and closing his eyes, finding her free hand and intertwining them together.

* * *

Firefly stepped back and admired the set up of all the dishes for dinner. Her hands were on her hips and she had never seemed this proud of herself. Forrest stood beside her, hands on her shoulders while looking over his (very) short sister.

“Ya’ did a good job Fireball. I’m proud of ya’” He gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Fly! Forrest! Come here!” Cinder’s voice was incredibly loud despite being several rooms away. 

The two quickly made their way to the common room to be met with Cinder, Sunny, and an unnamed man standing in the middle.

He had to be at least 6’9, towering over even Forrest. His silver hair was slicked back and one piece of hair seemed to lay slightly over his forehead. Violet eyes wandered over the two new ghouls who had entered the room. He stood tall, proper, and wearing clothes that Forrest had only seen in old Victorian movies.

Forrest quickly stepped forward, holding his hand out to greet the new gentleman.

“Nice to meet you I’m Forrest, Sunny’s mate.” He flashed his smile and shook hands.

“Likewise Forrest, Pluton.” His smile oozed charming and Firefly seemed to be frozen in her spot.

It wasn’t until Green eyes met violet that she snapped out of it.

“O-Oh, I’m Firefly, It’s great to have you here Pluton.” She held her hand out just the same.

Instead of the shake he had given Forrest, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her knuckles. “It’s great to meet your acquaintance Firefly.” 

Fly’s face heated up quickly, with her free hand she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before averting her gaze.

It was a short-lived moment, Aria made her way into the room. She bee-lined to Cinder and threw her arm around him.

“‘Sup Cheeze-bags what’s goin’ on?” She spoke, chewing her gum loudly.

“Aria, meet the man that raised me and Sunny, Pluton,” Cinder nudged her forwards to be face to face with the tallest man.

“Oh, What up man?” She gave a nod to him.

“Aria,” Firefly gave her a scolding look, moving her hand to her hip.

“Oh sorry,” Aria rolled her eyes before bowing in a makeshift curtsy, “A pleasure to grace your presence oh magnificent one.”

Besides the cackling of Cinder, Firefly’s loud sigh was the only sound that graced the room.

“Whatever that is, I made dinner if you eat that sort of thing.” Firefly shyly laughed, still keeping her gaze from him.

“It would be an honor,” Pluton motioned for her to lead the way.

After getting everyone settled and making sure they all had food, Firefly took her seat. Pluton sat in-between her and Sunny, then there was Forrest, Aria, and last but not least Cinder.

“So Pluton, How long have you been around?” Forrest attempted small talk.

“Well, I’ve been around since before the ‘Jack the Ripper days. I would say the American Revolution.” Pluton chuckled, seemingly at an inside joke.

“Woah really?” Fly looked at him in awe, “ I always wondered who he was and stuff. He’s so interesting to me.”

“Fly why are you so weird sometimes?” Cinder furrowed his brow at the lilac haired girl.

“Hey, dude I’m the only one who’s allowed to make fun of my sister.” Aria lightly smacked him on his arm.

Fly’s smile disappeared, her eyes dropping to the table and she suddenly didn’t want to be in the room anymore. She blinked back tears, feeling her ears and cheeks heat up.

“I don’t think that’s any more strange than things I’ve seen you do, Cinder.” Pluton raised his eyebrows and took a long drink of water, sending a glance at Firefly. 

Ever the mask of his emotions, he didn’t let the worry befall his face. Even knowing the ghoulette for such a short while, he didn’t like the sudden change in her personality. 

“I will say my dear Firefly, this is positively wonderful.” He motioned to the food on his plate, “I have not had a home-cooked meal in an incredibly long time.”

Fly’s head popped up and he saw the happiness glimmer back in her green eyes.

“O-oh really?” She pushed another stray hair behind her ear. “I’ve been cooking for as long as I can remember, I actually baked a cake too. It’s an old recipe from back during the war.”

“Which war? I’ve lived through many.” He smiled at his joke.

“The second world war.” Fly giggled behind her hand. “Rations were hard but we found a way around it.”

“Even after rations were over you still used those old recipes.” Aria rolled her eyes. “I can’t lie though, that chocolate cake is the best.”

“I can second that.” Forrest’s raspy voice piped up from his side of the table.

Fly smiled at her siblings, getting up from her chair to fetch the mentioned chocolate cake.

When she returned, She cut a piece for each ghoul, except herself.

“Why aren’t you eating any Fly?” Forrest questioned with a mouth full of cake.

“I have some routines to run. Eating sugar before I dance just slows me down.” She started to gather up dirty plates.

“Let me help you with that.” Pluton stood up and joined her with gathering the dirty dishes.

“Thank you.” She gave him another shy smile. “It’s nice to have some help for the first time in a while.” Fly pointedly glared at her siblings and friends.

* * *

Firefly puffed and panted as she took a long drink from her water bottle.

“What did you think?” She puffed out, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

Aria looked up at her from her place in front of the mirrored wall. “It looks, fine dude. Stop worrying.”

Cinder had his head on Aria’s lap, “You know what I think Fly? I think you have a thing for my dad.”

Fly’s head snapped up “W-what no I don’t!” She choked out, her flushed cheeks spreading to the tips of her ears.

“Whatever you say daddy issues.”

“You got a DILF thing Fly?” Aria pitched in on the teasing.

“Where did you guys even get the idea that I was into him?” She turned around, grabbing her items.

“Oh don’t give me that shit Fly.” Aria rolled her eyes. “You giggled and twirled your hair at everything he said.”

“I-I’m going to my room,” Fly quickly scurried out of the room to avoid the teasing.

“You can’t run from the truth Fly!” Aria cackled after her sister.

* * *

Aria and Cinder sat in their shared bed, Aria sketching while Cinder clings onto his mate’s waist.

Forrest and Sunny were already asleep in each other’s arms; well Sunny asleep while Forrest’s loving gaze lingered on her peaceful face.

Meanwhile, Firefly was sitting out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She was daydreaming about ‘the good ole days’ when she was interrupted by another presence.

“Well my dear Firefly, what keeps you awake so late?”

“I usually can’t sleep, I like looking at the stars.”

“Well is it fine if I join you?” Pluton stepped next to her.

“Oh, please, I don’t usually have company.” She flashed a small smile and slid over to give him some room.

“Anything particular on that beautiful mind of yours?” He sat next to her.

“Just thinking back on the old days.” Firefly sighed, remembering all the fun times she had. “Prohibition was a hoot. I loved going to speakeasies and being the little flapper girl.”

“It is quite hard to imagine you as a flapper.” Pluton chuckled.

“Oh I was a flapper and I occasionally was a lounge singer. Then the depression hit and I switched to doing some boring bar job. Once the second war came around I was in my prime!” Firefly’s eyes glazed over with nostalgia.

“Oh? Do tell.” Pluton’s silver eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“The first few years of the war I was an army nurse, but I went back home to do my work in a factory. I loved going to dance halls and just spending my time there. I wish I had spent more time doing that because then I had to watch over Aria.” Firefly’s shoulders dropped and she had a sad smile.

“I can relate to that my dear Fly.” Pluton leaned back on his elbows, gazing at the sky. “I raised Sunny and Cinder on my own when I wasn’t even an adult.”

“Aria was a wild one.” Fly lowly laughed, “She went through the 1950s without a problem nut then the 60s hit.”

“I can’t imagine how that must have been.” Pluton gazed at her, observing her features.

“She was in every protest and riot within a 500-mile radius. I had to bail her out of jail multiple times.”

Pluton cracked a small smile. “I bet you couldn’t catch a break.”

Fly threw her head back in a laugh, “Not until Forrest came around. He was the easy one.” Her sentence ended with a small yawn.

“My dear Fly,” Pluton stood up, holding a hand out to her, “I can tell that you’re fatigued, let me walk you to your room.”

Firefly let a small blush befall her face and she hesitantly took his hand. “O-oh thank you.”

He pulled her up, offering his arm to her. She wrapped her arm through his and they slowly made their way to her room.

It wasn’t long before they found her door. She averted her eyes, feeling her ears heat up.

“Thank you for your company, I really needed someone around tonight.”

“Anytime my dear Fly, Pleasant dreams.”

“Good night.” She softly smiled and closed her door behind her.


	2. What the fuck Aria!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria fucks up and everyone has to deal with it.

Pluton heard it before Sunny and Cinder. As they approached the door to the living quarters, extremely loud arguing can be heard.

_ “I don’t know Aria this is all your fault! How can I fix it if I don’t even know how you fucked up in the first place!” _

_ “JUST FUCKING FIND A WAY ASSWIPE.” _

Aria’s booming voice made all three ghoul speed up their walk, and once they made it to the door, it was locked.

Cinder knocked, “Hey guys is everything okay?”

They heard shuffling behind the door until Aria opened the door up just the tiniest bit.

“H-hey guys everything is going great, um can y’all come back later? We uh, need to clean up here,” Aria’s nervous laugh made everyone uneasy.

“What happened?” Sunny’s eyebrows had knitted together in worry.

“O-oh nothing! We just made a mess while we were- oh fuck it.” 

Aria opened the door fully to reveal Forrest, holding a small kit. Now, this kit was recognizable due to the tuft of lilac hair on her head. She was asleep on his shoulder, clasping a blanket in her tiny hands.

“Baby!” Sunny beamed, heart-melting at the sight.

“I was fucking around with magic and now Firefly is a kit.” Aria looked at the ground, ashamed.

“How are we going to have dinner when our chef is a baby?” Cinder’s statement was followed with a slap to the back of the head courtesy of Pluton.

“We don’t know how to fix it.” Forrest glanced at Pluton, hoping for a resolution from the eldest.

“I would have to do some research, and then maybe we can have her back to normal by tomorrow.”

“But what about dinn-” This time it was Aria hitting him.

Pluton nodded and made his way out of the room to find a way to fix it.

The shutting door is what awoke Firefly from her nap on Forrest’s shoulders.

“Mornin’ fireball.” Forrest greeted her into the waking world.

Firefly kicked her small legs out from under her as Forrest let her down. She gazed up at Sunny and Aria before rubbing her eyes and letting out a tiny yawn. She clutched her blanket closer to her.

“Oh, she’s so cute.” Sunny gushed, resisting the urge to hug the baby.

“Sunny if you watch her we can take care of dinner.” Aria nodded to Forrest.

The two of them, being raised by Firefly could surely whip something up. While they went into the kitchen, Sunny got a brush and hair ties from Fly’s room. 

She had Fly sit on the floor while she did her hair up in intricate braids. Firefly sat, perfectly content with sitting still. After she was done up all pretty, looking like some of Sunny’s old porcelain dolls, she colored with her. Watching as Fly doodled little figures and a landscape for her little characters. She talked about anything and everything with the small version of her best friend. When she was finished with her art, she proudly displayed it to Sunny.

“Sunny I drew all of us!” Firefly’s beaming smile made Sunny let out a small ‘awe’.

6 crudely drawn figures were all holding hands, one with purple hair in the middle of all of them. The title ‘my family by. Firefly’ written on the bottom.

Firefly somehow forced the entire dorm into a tea party, no one could say no to the bright green eyes looking up at them. Forrest had a bright blue feather boa around his neck while he pretended to drink from a cup 5 times smaller than him. Aria was wearing big sunglasses, pretending that the cups were shots. Cinder was wearing a headband with a unicorn horn on it, his makeup clearly done by the kit. Sunny wore a matching crown with Firefly, the two of them clinking their cups together in a ‘cheers’. Pluton was last but not least, another crown on him, but this one of the “king” variety, a plastic sword lying by his side.

“Excuse me bartender, another shot.” Aria slammed her hand on the table.

Forrest rolled his eyes, “Excuse you Aria this is not a bar, this is a place of sophistication.”

“Exactly.” Pluton nodded as Forrest pretended to pour Aria another cup of tea.

“I’ll have you know that we are in the presence of Royalty.” Forrest nodded towards Sunny and Firefly, the kit giving them a toothy smile.

“Oh, how could I forget,” Aria rolled her eyes, but had a clear smile on her face, “I am sorry your majesty.”

“Forgiveness granted.” Firefly waved a fairy wand in the air before returning it to her side.

“Cinder better participate before the princess has her knight banish him.” Forrest nudged Cinder's side.

“What knight?” Cinder grumpily asked from his slumped position in the chair.

“I will have you know Cinder that I take my knightly duties extremely seriously.” Pluton picked up his sword and shook it at him, “I will follow princess Firefly’s commands until the very end.”

Firefly giggled before pointing at him, “I want a piggyback ride!”

“As you wish.” Pluton grinned, standing up and leaning down so she could climb up onto his back. “Where shall we go, Princess?”

“Through the gardens!” She wrapped her small arms around his neck and the two of them went off to the gardens.

As it was Pluton’s turn to keep Firefly entertained, the other four started the elixir that was needed to bring Firefly back to her original age, simultaneously keeping an eye on dinner.

“Are we absolutely positive that this will work?” Cinder asked the group from his seating place on the counter.

“This will work if you and Aria stay over there and don’t fuck everything up.” Forrest murmured looking into the book Pluton had given him.

“We won’t fuck it up,” Aria grumbled into Cinder’s shoulder.

“We just want to cover our bases.” Sunny smiled at the two youngins, opening the oven before adding time to the timer.

Once Forrest finished the elixir, they waited for the two missing housemates. Their wait was interrupted by Firefly running into the kitchen, laughs echoing in the kitchen.

“Forrest he’s gonna get me!” She giggled and ran into Sunny’s arms where she began tickling the kit.

Pluton entered, a smug grin on his face when he saw Firefly being tickled. “You beat me to it.” He stood up straight, smoothing down his vest and fixing his crown.

“Princess Firefly, it is time for dinner.” Forrest grabbed her from Sunny’s grip, settling her on his hip.

“I want apple juice.” Her chubby cheeks were red and she occasionally let out small giggles. 

“Already done your majesty, let's go eat.” Forrest led the group to the dining room and sat her down in a chair that Aria had placed books in so that she could reach the table. 

“Dinosaur chicken nuggets and smiley face fries?” Pluton held back his chuckles.

“Yay!” Firefly cheered, taking a drink of the elixir that was mixed with apple juice.

Forrest sighed, wishing that it could take effect immediately so that they would not be eating frozen chicken nuggets for dinner, but at least they would have breakfast tomorrow.

After dinner, firefly demanded cookies and a bedtime story, the cookies being provided by Sunny, who had bought some the last time she went to the store.

Pluton was voluntold to read to Fly, having “the most soothing voice” according to Aria. He had the children’s book in his lap, while his left side was home to Firefly, snuggled in.

“I like Beauty and the Beast.” She Sleepily mumbled from under his arm, “I hope to be a Princess like Beauty and find a Prince.”

Pluton softly smiled at her before starting to read.

_ “There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. His daughters were extremely handsome, especially the youngest. When she was little everybody admired her, and called her "The little Beauty;" so that, as she grew up, she still went by the name of Beauty, which made her sisters very jealous.” _

Pluton read through the entire story, not really caring if Firefly was listening or if she was asleep. By the time he finished, he was tired himself.

_ “Immediately the fairy gave a stroke with her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported into the prince's dominions. His subjects received him with joy. He married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness -- as it was founded on virtue -- was complete.” _

He shut the book before maneuvering out of Firefly’s grip. He tucked her in and went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

The five ghouls sat at the table, waiting for breakfast. After Firefly woke up, she had no memory of the previous day and her experience as a kit again.

They all sat and talked, enjoying Firefly’s meal and drinking coffee (or tea in Fly and Pluton’s case.). They parted ways after breakfast and resumed their duties. Forrest was tending to the garden, Cinder doing laundry, Sunny sewing, Aria painting, Fly cooking, and Pluton doing….whatever it is that he does.

Shortly after breakfast Firefly started to bake cookies, nothing too crazy, just plain sugar cookies for a certain Aether ghoul. 

Once they were wrapped up and nicely placed, she smoothed out her dress and made her way to his office. 

She stood outside the door, whispering to herself, trying to have the courage to knock and give them to him. When the courage didn’t come to her, she sighed and was ready to turn around and go back to the kitchen.

The door opened, “Oh Firefly, I wasn’t expecting you.”

Her eyes were wide and her face was pink. She choked out, “I m-made these for you.”

He took the box from her hands, a soft smile gracing his face. “Why thank you dear Firefly. That’s a very sweet gesture.”

“A-and if you ever want to uh just sit in the kitchen and do your work, I w-would appreciate the company.” Emerald eyes quickly averted their gaze and she twiddled her thumbs.

“I would love to dear Fly.” He looked down at her with soft eyes. “And if you want to join me in my office that would be very appreciated on my end. I know that there are some books here that I think you’d enjoy.”

She quietly squeaked, “I would be honored. N-now I must get back to the kitchen. G-goodbye Pluton!” She quickly hurried back to her workspace.

He stared at her disappearing figure with a longing gaze and a smile. Which was cut short by a certain pink-haired ghoulette.

“You know she’s into you right?” Aria loudly chewed chips that she had in her hand.

“Oh, I do. I am just doing what a gentleman should do.” He explains.

“Dude she thinks you’re just being nice. Please for the love of Satan, kiss her or something because she’s so fucking oblivious.”

“Never underestimate the power of courting Aria.”

“I don't. I'm just sick of my sister chasing after you for the past 6 months. Ever since you got here she bats her eyelashes and twirls her hair and it makes me fucking retch.”

“Aria,” Forrest scares the two by making himself known, “Firefly deserves to be courted and treated like a princess.”

“Precisely Forrest.” Pluton agreed, “I knew you were a formidable man yourself.”

“Why thank you,” Forrest nodded before squaring his shoulders. “You have my permission to court my sister, but if you hurt her I will not be happy at all.”

“Thank you,” Pluton turned to Aria. “And do I have your permission?”

“Fuck yeah,” She scoffed. “The sooner the better. If you hurt her though, I will not be as sparing as my brother. I will fuck you up.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“You and my sister having bonding talks at like 3 am is kind of annoying. She screams into her pillow after you walk her to her room and it wakes me up. Kiss her cheek or something to tide her over until you can make another move please.” Aria retorted with an eye-roll.

“Oh shush Aria,” Forrest lightly hit her on the arm, “Taking it slow is nice.”

“I will lock you two in a closet if it takes too long.”

“Of course.”


End file.
